


"What the fuck, Beka"

by wewerelikegods



Series: Spy AU ft. Omegaverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Fluff, I realized I dont like tagging, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Missions, Omega Otabek Altin, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, Spies & Secret Agents, fluff?, not like it matters bc im bad at abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewerelikegods/pseuds/wewerelikegods
Summary: Right now, Yuri was hanging from the ceiling of a dark room in the house of one of the richest (and dirtiest, in both senses of the word) guys in the east of the country.It was the principal room, and it had a high security, so if Yuri wanted to look around, he had to do it either hanging or crawling. He thought hanging sounded cooler.***Or Otabek and Yuri go on a mission, then something happens, and they have their first kiss.





	"What the fuck, Beka"

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you, there's a part were Otabek is cornered (not sexually or anything), just so you know. Nothing bad happens.
> 
> There's also scenting? Which I don't think is sexual but just be aware.
> 
> Enjoy! I realized I'm really bad at writing abo bc I keep forgetting they have secondary genders lmao. So yeah, I'm sorry.

“So, tell me,” a smile no one could see formed on his face, but he was having fun regardless, “Oh, marvelous Aleksei Ivanov, son of the owner of one of the most powerful Russian Fortress,” Yuri could hear Yuuri giggling through the small, almost imperceptible headphone in his ear, “Who dared dump their drink in your clothes?”

Yuri, Viktor, Yuuri, and Otabek were on a mission in Japan because Yakov and the Japanese representative had decided that it was a good idea to send them all, taking advantage of the fact that they were all on the same place. Right now, Yuri was hanging from the ceiling of a dark room in the house of one of the richest (and dirtiest, in both senses of the word) guys in the east of the country. It was the principal room, and it had a high security, so if Yuri wanted to look around, he had to do it either hanging or crawling. He thought hanging sounded cooler.

Anyway, Yuuri was the one who had installed the support system in the ceiling, so Yuri could move around freely, and now was playing guard outside the door, constantly updating them and since he was a Beta, his scent wouldn’t trigger anything. Viktor, as Yuri said before, was always the face of this operations, normally social events or disguise. He usually would either charm or threaten someone to get the information they needed, and being an Alpha, he usually had authority.

 _“Shut up,”_ Viktor grunted, probably wiping the champagne off with some napkins in the bathroom. Yuri snickered, while he checked the walk-in closet for secret drawers. Then Viktor laughed lightly, and Yuri’s smile instantly erased, “I think Otabek has already charmed the son, should I go check them, Yuri?”

Yuri growled, a threatening, heavy sound, “Fuck off.”

Otabek and Yuri had become ‘friends’ in the sense that Yuri flirted (something he never did) and Otabek flirted back, even if Yuri said something that didn’t make sense, because all of this was excitingly new. They had found some comfort in this area between friendship and romance, but they both knew it wouldn’t stay like that for long. They hadn’t kissed yet, nor scented which you know, was supposed to be very romantic.

Yuri didn’t mind however, it reminded him of training. In the academy, they train you to be the best at what you could be, regardless of secondary gender. And as a young, angry alpha with raw talent, he had to prepare himself for missions far more difficult than this one. Training was a way of preparing yourself for something better, and if Yuri and Otabek had to wait a little, then it meant it could only get better at this point.

It was their last week in Japan when Yakov called, and he could remember that evening perfectly. Otabek and he had been talking about Kazakhstan while cuddling, the omega’s scent soothing him, even if he had to resist to not let his own pheromones cover both. Otabek had frowned when the name of the man they were supposed to investigate was given, but Yuri did not ask, trusting Otabek anyway. After checking the equipment was complete, they talked with Yuuri and Viktor and came up with a plan. It was simple enough: going to the fancy ball and have Viktor disguise himself as a representant with Otabek as his personal guest, then the Yuuri’s (Yuri kicked Viktor at that) would sneak to the host’s room to look for the copies of some very important documents no one wanted to tell Yuri about.

Well, is not that Yuri cared that much, but he was curious. Anyway, with the new technology they were using, Yuri felt as some kind of spider-man, literally stuck to the wall as he scanned the room with the blue lights that always made his head hurt. He really hoped the scent blockers in the suit worked, because if not, he was doomed. He frowned a little and pursed his lips, either there was nothing here or something was wrong.

 _“Wait.”_ Yuuri’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” It was really boring to be here, looking for something he didn’t have a clue where it could be, yet he was glowing with nervous energy, what the fuck was wrong?

There was some rustling through the speakers, then _“Yuuri, he’s not here anymore.”_ Said Viktor.

 _“Yuri! Get out of there,”_ Yuuri whispered, _“Otabek is coming.”_

“What the fuck?” He muttered, as he returned to the principal room as swiftly as he could, but only had time to disconnect the rope system before he heard footsteps.

_“Yuuri? Yurio?”_

_“Return to your mission, Viktor. We are fine.”_ Yuuri hissed, lowly, as Yuri fell to the roof of the bed, which thankfully was a canopy style with a hardwood top, hoping that no one could see him here.

Then, the door opened, and Yuri’s heart throbbed as he recognized the scent of Otabek. The lights went on, and Yuri closed his eyes as he willed himself to calm down, because this was not part of the plan. What the hell?

“You’ve made him angry this time, Otabek.” A firm voice said in a light tone, almost playful.

Now, Yuri did not consider himself a stereotypical alpha, he did not like pissing around to claim territory and posturing to get attention. He liked arguing yes, and fighting, but usually with a purpose. However, the moment he saw the tall man put a hand in the lower back of Otabek, he felt every instinct he had recoil in his stomach. It was not jealousy, more like longing, because Otabek was not his. Yuri did not recognize the man, but his accent was familiar and definitely not Japanese.

An alarm set off on his head when he realized that none of the three should be here.

In this position, Yuri could not actually see their faces, but he got a good view of the door, that was slightly ajar. He was able to see the top of the stranger’s head again, the hair an almost-blond-but-not-quite-there color, and Yuri could visualize the man slowly but surely cornering the omega against the bed. Yuri didn’t think that the man would try anything, but Yuri started considering anyway if he should make himself known.

“And you will make him even angrier if he knows what you have.” Yuri had not realized how much he missed Beka’s voice. It was smooth, a relaxed yet sure sound, a tone Yuri was very familiar with since it was said tone of voice that led them to each wrestling match, the one that set Yuri’s insides on fire and made him accept every challenge.

Yuri was sure though, that with him, the tone was different. Or at least, it had a different meaning. Otabek's voice almost sounded seductive when he was teasing Yuri, always with a purpose.

Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized that he had lost the physical part of the conversation that was taking place below him. Weirdly, Otabek’s voice sounded from behind him, which meant that the older man had surrounded the bed. Yuri’s pulse speed up and he felt the familiar build of anger at the thought of Otabek feeling threatened.

“Ah, the papers,” Yuri clenched his fists, the nameless man still speaking with annoying confidence; “Yeah I have them, so what? We both know my father doesn’t make business unless he has the whole advantage,” The man chuckled, and _ew_   “And neither do I.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be so confident if I was you.”

“Ah, _Beka_ ,” Every single hair in Yuri’s body stood up as he cringed, no one was supposed to use that nickname, “You don’t understand, do you? If you want those documents so much, you must surely know what they contain.” This asshole made Yuri miss the idiot of JJ.

“ _Yurio, look at the door_ ”. The surprise of hearing Yuuri’s voice almost made him jump, but years of training had made him win an almost subconscious control over his body, despite the fact that he could never hide his reaction.

The door, as said before, had been left slightly ajar, and when Yuri looked, he felt his shoulders sag in relief when he spotted the Japanese man’s face, just to immediately tense after Yuuri pointed at him, and then to where Otabek and the stranger were supposed to be. Yuri nodded, and secured his ponytail, rolled to his side, and calculated the force it would take to take down the man. He prepared himself, at the edge of the roof of the fancy bed, tensed his legs, and counted to three.

“ _Enlighten me_.” Yuri threw himself just as the words left Otabek’s mouth and the principal door opened behind them. The ‘what the f---‘ and the screech he received made the impact worth it. Yuuri was suddenly at his side, grabbing and holding down the idiot, while Yuri stood up and turned to Otabek.

Yuri did not even worry about the supposed security of the room; Otabek was on the other side of the bed, standing with narrowed eyes and tense shoulders. Yuri circled the fancy bed to stand eye to eye (even if he was a couple of inches taller than the omega) and breathed in, the familiar scent that gave Yuri comfort.

“What the fuck, Beka.” Yuri growled, standing with his arms crossed as if that would decrease the feeling in his chest. Yuri was almost a head taller than Otabek, but not quite as broad as him, even though he had filled in after his last grow spurt.

“I was hoping we could wait until he stopped talking.” Said Otabek, crossing his arms and forcing himself to relax. Yuuri had finally tied a piece of cloth in the stranger’s mouth, a surprising feat considering they had left him alone. Yuri was aware that Yuuri was explaining the situation to Viktor, but he only managed to catch: ‘ _this is the wrong room._ ’

“You knew?” Asked Yuri, because nothing made sense.

“Yes.” _What the fuck._ Otabek nodded towards Yuuri, who looked mildly surprised, and nowhere near angry. “He isn’t expected in his country until the next week, so we can take him with us.”

He then walked pass Yuri with his arms still crossed, not even sparing him another glance, and got out of the room.

*

As soon as Viktor and Yuuri left to go to their own room and do whatever they did, since they were in the ‘honeymoon phase’ of their relationship (even though they will probably talk about whatever the hell happened before), Yuri and Otabek turned around to go to Yuri’s room in silence. Yuri was eager to blurt whatever came to his mind, but he knew both of them needed to think at least for a while.

A while meaning the time it took to arrive to the room.

“What the hell were you thinking?” said Yuri, not thinking at all, as soon as the door closed behind them while ignoring the fact that it was the first time he had an omega in his personal space. Yuri was an adult, yet he had never felt so young, and he knew it was because everything with Otabek was new. He felt his instincts pushing inside his guts, a possessive growl forming in his chest at the idea of Otabek in risk. He knew, deep inside that it was irrational, because Otabek could and had been taking care of himself, and at the end, he was in no real danger.

Sweet and coy, yet an earthquake on its own, Otabek was suddenly very close, almost hugging him, as he put his face in the space between Yuri’s neck and shoulder. His undercut tickled Yuri in the ear, and his scent gland was right below Yuri, filling his nose with his scent that reminded Yuri of chocolate and apples. Yuri felt heat in his cheeks, not knowing what to do next, but apparently, that was fine with Otabek. Everything was fine with him.

“You know omegas are better at emotions, right?” Otabek spoke quietly, and hummed when Yuri said ‘yeah’. Then he extracted himself from Yuri, taking with him his warmth, and looked up to him. Yuri felt his stomach twist pleasantly when he noticed the almost invisible blush in the other’s cheeks, but his heart stopped at the next words, “So, are you going to scent me?”

_Oh._

“I- uhm,”

“Unless you don’t want to?” Otabek said, the flush in his cheeks more noticeable.

“No! I mean, of course I want to!” Said Yuri, blurting out the words, and he knew the tip of his ears were red, just like the rest of his face. “It’s just,” Shit, he probably sounded like an idiot, “I’m not trying to own you.”

“I wasn’t going to think you were,” answered Otabek, and smiled hesitantly, making his eyes look softer and full of fondness.

_Man up, Plisetsky._

"All right," 

So Otabek returned to him, the warmth of his body welcomed in the chilly night as they kissed, and _holy shit._

They were kissing.

As said before, Yuri was slightly taller, but he found out he liked it this way, being able to cup Otabek's jaw like in those cheesy movies he had watched as a kid. He liked the feeling of Otabek's hand on his chest, pulling at his shirt, and he definitely liked the giddy sensation in his chest, as if his heart was too big for his body. He felt ready to combust, breaking the kiss because he could not contain his smile anymore.

He felt himself beaming at Otabek when he caught the omega's smile. Otabek's dark hair was slightly ruffled, even though Yuri couldn't recall pushing his hand through the strands, but more importantly, he looked so at ease in comparison to a few hours before, when Yuri was still singing with pent-up energy and ready to take it out in the gym. Yuri couldn't ignore, however, the eagerness in the Kazakh man's eyes. 

"Was it good?" he asked because he needed to say something, especially after _that._

"For a first kiss? Sure." Answered Otabek with the most nonchalant tone he could muster, not looking at Yuri at all, but still smiling. 

"Oh," Otabek was teasing, right?

"Yeah, sorry about that," Otabek finally looked at Yuri again, chocolate brown eyes and long lashes making Yuri's breath catch in his throat. "Guess we will have to practice, hm?"

_Oh my god._

"I guess so." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone liked it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated, as well as advice! <3


End file.
